New Beginnings
by Nightmarishx
Summary: Touko's journey takes her all the way to Johto, and she runs into the one person she never expected to see again... N. What can this mean? Rated M for a reason, but not til later chapters. NxTouko- ferriswheelshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Alright! My first Pokemon story~! It's NxTouko(White). It's set after the ending of the game, and yes, this is more based off the Game because I haven't really read the Manga. I'd love feedback so please read and review!**  
><strong>I'll try to update once every couple of days, as long as the feedback is decent. Because really, I've developed this story so far in my head and I am absolutely beyond excited for it!<strong>

* * *

><p>Touko stood on the deck of the boat, breathing in deep. The salty tinge of the air from the ocean tickled her nose, her long brown hair blowing back from her face. Her trademark hat was off, sitting in her room on the ship.<p>

She had been on this boat for a good few days, on her way to a new place. The Johto region. It was the first time she'd left Unova, though she had embarked on her Pokemon journey over seven years ago. Excitement flared anew as her blue eyes caught sight of land, so near.

Touko had taken a bit of a break from Pokemon, after she beat the Elite Four. Well, sort-of beat them, really. N, of Team Plasma, had challenged her from the very beginning of her journey. She had believed him to be a tentative friend until he was revealed the be the King of Team Plasma. He had pushed her, and the Unova Gym Leaders had helped her. She obtained Reshiram, a powerful Legendary, and was forced to battle. Touko, then about 11, had won. N had fled the scene afterwards, and that was all anyone had heard since, aside from someone hearing he was spotted "in a far off land."

From there, she continued to train, checking out the rest of Unova, exploring every inch of the land that she could, catching Pokemon and meeting people, but never overstressing herself. Finally, around the time Touko was 15, she finally challenged the Elite Four once more, winning but never accepting the title of Champion. Cheren came around right after her, winning and taking Alder's place as Champion.

And then she took another break..staying at home with her mother, mostly, for the next two years. She did go off occasionally,often to visit Lacunosa or Castelia for the fun of it. Finally, right after her 17th birthday, it was as if Touko woke up needing change. She asked around, and found a ship to go to Johto- that was it. That was the way to go. She boarded as soon as she could, and now, here she was.

Her Team had changed significantly over the years, Emboar still being a central Pokemon, and one of the only two she had on her right now. The other was her Scrafty, and all of her other Pokemon were stored away safely in her PC. Except Reshiram- who she had released willingly, though she'd see glimpses of it occasionally. She had plenty of Pokeballs in her bag...she wanted to meet new Pokemon. Catch some more.

"Olivine City!" A Sailor announced as the Ship finally came to Port. A short time later, the brunette teenager was stepping slightly shakily off the boat, and into Olivine City of the Johto Region. She walked through the city at a leisurely pace, looking at everything. So incredibly different from Unova. The buildings were so different, the feel was so much more comfortable, home-like.

Touko stopped in front of the Lighthouse, the sign reading Glitter lighthouse. Her blue eyes lit up as she stared upwards at the towering building, making mental note to tour that later. For now? She headed to the Mart, to stock up on the usuals (Full Restores, Full Heals) and then stepped outside, stretching her long, pale arms backwards. The salty smell of the air was so relaxing, the Sun was warm, thought the light was dimming. She tossed Emboar's pokeball into the air, and in a flash of red light, the large Pokemon was standing in front of her.

"C'mon, let's go see if the Pokemon Center has any spare rooms." Touko said with a grin, looking out to the Horizon, where the sun was beginning to sink. Emboar grunted in approval.

She strolled down the small road, Emboar following closely. An unusual green Pokemon with a long neck that had a large pink flower around it had stopped, Trainer-less sniffing Emboar. Touko whipped out her Pokedex, opening it.

"Magenium," the voice said. "Its breath has the fantastic ability to revive dead plants and flowers."

Emboar was staring at the Meganium, who crowed it's name loudly. It looked friendly, but why was there no Trainer? A small, decorated string was around Meganium's leg, indicating it had a trainer.

"Hey, come on big guy, let's find your Trainer." Touko said softly, catching the Grass Pokemon's attention. She turned to walk into the Pokemon center, the automated door flying open- walking straight into a very familiar, pale green haired man.

The man, taller and more filled out than he was seven years ago, laughed slightly. "I knew Meganium felt happy, and only one person I have ever met has made Pokemon feel like that so quickly," He said. "Hello, Touko."

Touko backed up a few steps, blue eyes flying wide open. Emboar even turned, growling her name is recognition. "N!" She exclaimed, hand flying to her chest. "Wow. I never knew I would see you here!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm on a roll! Of course this story is going to have a substantial plot, don't worry. Just getting the beginning of everything worked out first. I do hope to pick up some readers though, lol.**  
><strong>So anywho, Read and review, I'd appreciate it greatly! <strong>

* * *

><p>"Of course not," N chuckled. "No one would, no one here knows who I am, and I'm certain that in Unova I'm nothing but a warning story. And I am content with things being as they are, now." He looked down at Touko, who was hardly taller than she had been, but certainly more filled out. Her attire was nearly the same as well- slightly worn short-shorts, the pockets hanging out. Her white tank top, though a strip of flat belly was revealed, with a black, light vest were quite similar, though her messy, chocolate brown hair was completely uncovered, her hat not kept on her head as often anymore. He was mildly impressed by how well the female had grown up.<p>

"Wow." Touko breathed, studying N. He had grown up completely, from the skinny, long-haired teenager into a decently built man. His hair was still long and pulled back, the same pale green it had been, his eyes a dark, mossy green. His attire was simple. And inexplicably, the sight of him somehow made coming to Johto even more exciting.

N shook his head, spoke again, "How have things changed, in the past few years?"

"They haven't changed much... I took things relatively easy. I let Reshiram go, but I'll glimpse it occasionally. I decided to travel, and here I am. I only have Emboar and my Scrafty with me." Touko shrugged, her cerulean eyes sparkling as a smile painted her face. "How have things changed with you? Considering the terms you left on..." She left the sentence unfinished.

N's eyebrows furrowed, but nonetheless a small smile ghosted across his lips. "Ah. I traveled the world, but ultimately I ended up here. I am content here, for the most part. I strengthened my bonds with Pokemon, befriended many..in return, Pokemon helped me. Believe it or not, I learned how to...correctly interact with humans with help from Pokemon. I have a diverse team, actually, but not of Pokemon I captured- they have all chosen to stay with me. Aside from Klinklang, Meganium was the first. I rescued him as a Chikorita from a horrible Trainer." The pride he felt was clear. "And it appears clear that your Pokemon still love you just as much as they did so long ago."

Meganium walked past Touko, nudging her with his head before standing next to N. The large Pokemon put his head down, and N stroked right above the vividly colored flower around Meganium's neck. The Pokemon hummed in contentment. The two were a very trusting pair, very openly sure of themselves.

"Of course they do!" Touko said. "I've grown with them, as they've grown with me!"

"Really?" N asked distantly, ceasing his petting of his Pokemon, and brushing past Touko to walk over to Emboar. He put his hand out, and Emboar put his hand out to touch the human's.

_Do you still love her as you did when you were a Tepig?_

_Of course I do, Kingy. She's my Trainer and she's my best friend._ Emboar used a nickname she'd given N when they first met, first spoke. When she was just a little Tepig. N had introduced himself as the King of Team Plasma, to her and to Cheren's Oshawott only.

_Has she battled you too hard?_

_I choose how much she battles me!_ Emboar huffed, smoke curling out of her nose.

_I am sorry. Don't get angry._ N's eyes closed, and a serene smile curled across his face._ It is a very even partnership, isn't it?_

_It is. I'm happy how I am, and I would follow Touko anywhere, any time_.

_Good._

Though N's hand and Emboar's had fallen apart at the beginning of the conversation, they were obviously concentrating on each other.

"You could have just asked me...Kingy." Touko stifled an amused laugh. N looked alarmed.

"Did I speak aloud?"

"No, no. As I said, things have changed. I may not be able to communicate as fluently as you with Pokemon, but I've learned to an extent. It's how Emboar and I are so close." Touko explained. N's ability to speak to Pokemon had intruiged her- and she had decided to learn as well.

"Ah, I see." N was proud of the younger female. Few people could succeed in communication between the species on that level. Touko's gaze remained on N, curiousity clear in the deep blue of her eyes. "Well," He said, slightly awkwardly. "Shall we walk? If you'd like to get in a little exploring, we can make it to Ecruteak before midnight, and I've a place that we can stay there." He offered. "And we can grab some food before we leave Olivine."

Touko recognized this as a tentative offer of friendship, and nodded. "Oh. Sure, let's go then." Though she was slightly apprehensive as the sun continued to sink into the horizon, and darkness began to fall...Touko certainly couldn't deny her curiosity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Alright, chapter three! I hope to get more reviews soon, if you read, please review. It'll mean a lot to me, I work hard at this story!**  
><strong>I really like this pairing...it's a fun story to write so far, really.<strong>

* * *

><p>N couldn't help but find himself amused at the girlish curiosity Touko was expressing at nearly everything. It wasn't much unlike his own childish excitement as he explored Johto, years ago. Though at the time, he was hardly a child anymore...neither was touko, but it was exciting. And her excitement was infectious, he felt himself buoyed by it, even. It wasn't long before Touko obtained a young, female Meowth using a great ball, causing her excitement to grow even more. N had to remind her to calm down.<p>

"Oh! A Miltank farm!" Touko cried, cerulean eyes lighting up at the sight. "They're so cute- especially with how incredibly tough they are...well, they're rumoured to be, in Unova. And Moomoo Milk is delicious." It was imported to Unova every so often, and it was fantastic when it was, although expensive. Miltank weren't common in the region, and no one ever started a farm- though doing so would be pointless anyhow. No Miltank farms had ever been able to produce milk of the same quality as this one- that was common knowledge.

"Shall we get some?" N asked. Touko nodded eagerly, and they knocked on the door of the house. The farmer, who apparently, N knew, greeted them. N introduced Touko to the farmer and his family, and bought two (pricey) bottles of Moomoo Milk, which he and Touko enjoyed in the small house, as N caught the Farmer up to his recent adventures. Touko listened politely, and found that they met a few years back, when N helped them through a hard time when a few Miltanks escaped, and he spent nearly a week helping to round the tough, high-leveled Pokemon up. Soon, they left, each with an extra bottle of Moomoo Milk to take with them. They walked silently for a bit. The grass soon overtook them, trees closing in. There were a few trainers, but none seemed interested in the odd duo and their Pokemon, though Emboar was getting a few odd looks nonetheless.

Which she returned challengingly when an angry Rattata came and started chattering about what a big oaf she was.

_Excuse me?_ Emboar huffed. _You are NOT a problem, you purple twit! Patrats are more threatening them you!_ The large Pokemon blow a single tendril of flame at the Rattata, who scattered immediately, squealing the whole way.

Touko looked at Emboar, and then at N, and the two burst into laughter, catching the attention of a nearby Trainer duo, two girls in school outfits.

"What's so funny?" One said with a sneer, immediately making annoyance flare in Touko, who shrugged.

"Nothing." She answered airily.

"Oh, really? You're obviously not from around here." The girl, now growing in her cockiness, stated.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Touko shot back. "What tipped you off? The accent, the clothes, or maybe the giant Emboar?" Touko definitely had to admit she had an accent. These Johto residents all spoke so funny, with a totally different inflection than she. To Touko, they had accents, but to them, she had an accent, obviously.

"Hey, are you hearing this...girl, Kaya?" The girl called to her friend, who was in an identical schoolgirl outfit, but with shorter, blonde hair.

"I am, Mia. We should do something about it." The blonde girl said, strolling up to Touko. _Man, confrontational, much?_ Touko thought fleetingly.

Touko looked at N. "I don't figure you battle now, do you?" She asked under her breath, adrenaline pumping. N gave a reassuring smile and just barely nodded his head. "Good." She spoke up, "Alright."

"So, you're boyfriend's joining in?" The darker haired girl, Mia, sneered.

Touko rolled her eyes, not even bothering to give the girls a reply to such a shallow assumption and shrugged, looking at Emboar.

_Am I going in?_

Touko nodded. "Emboar, it's all you."

N took a Pokeball off his belt, tossed it hand to hand, then into the air. "Come on now, Flygon."

"Alright," The girls said in unison, tossing their Pokeballs. A Clefable popped out of one, a Raichu from the other. Touko could have laughed at the fluffy, cute Pokemon. They had this in the bag.

The battle was harder than Touko had thought it to be. For cuddly and pink, Clefable was a pretty tough contender, especially when Metronome ended up with Roar of Time, which made Touko fall backwards onto the ground, effectively bruising her butt on the rough ground.

But, in the end, though a little battered, N and Touko succeeded. The girls got all huffy and teary and stomped off to a Pokemon Center, and N and Touko celebrated.

"That was fantastic. It's been so long since I battled..and had so much fun," Touko said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Me, too." N said. Silence settled, though it was light and not awkward, as they both tended to their Pokemon. Apparently, N thoroughly checked his Pokemon after every battle. Touko listened in discreetly to the conversation between N and his Flygon.

_I tell you, I'm okay._ The Flygon's cry was shrill and unexpected- Touko had never seen an actual Flygon. They were...cute, really. Though kind of reminiscent of dragon flies, and as her Pokedex informed her, they evolved from a dragonfly looking Pokemon, called Vibrava.

_I'm just making sure._

_Well I like battling with her. You do too don't ya?_ The Flygon's wings vibrated for a moment at a high speed, keeping N's hands off of her._ I said stoooop, I'm all fine_.

_Fine, Flygon. I do. She's an old acquaintance._

_She's awful prettyyyy, isn't she?_

_Shut up, Flygon._

_Ehehehehehe okaaay, N._

N grabbed Flygon's pokeball, and clicked the button, pulling her back into it. Touko looked at N, eyebrow raised, smirking.

"You listened." N stated.

"Couldn't resist," Touko replied. "Flygon is awful happy, isn't she?"

N shrugged, and motioned silently for he and Touko to continue walking. "It's not far to Ecruteak." He said.

Somehow, they managed not to hear the camera's click, and the rustling in the bushes as they continued to walk.

The Moon was high in the sky when they finally could see Ecruteak City in the distance. This city was revered in Johto, Touko knew that much. And she couldn't wait to see it.

"Let's go!" She cried, and began to run. N soon passed her, grinning over his shoulder. "No fair!" She yelled, and N reached his hand back, pulling her along as they ran towards the city.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright guys! Took so long, but a lot of things have happened since I started writing this. A lot, trust me.**  
><strong>But I am writing again and will continue to do so! ReadReview?**  
><strong>For those who don't know, N's real name was confirmed as Natural Harmonia Gropius. Really. I kid you not. Google that. <strong>  
><strong>Lol Gropius...I mean what? I'm mature. .<strong>  
><strong>And trust me, in a few chapters LEMONS.<strong>  
><strong>But for now, the plot begins to unfold.<strong>

* * *

><p>"We have definitely found and placed him, sir. And the girl wandered straight to him." The man reported, placing a stack of photos on the desk, and saluting before turning and slinking from the room silently. The darker-haired, older gentleman chuckled deeply, leaning back in his chair and shutting his eyes with a smirk on his lips.<p>

"Didn't even have to set it up, now did we? Oh, I do love coincidences. Don't you, Ghetsis?" He opened one eye, peeking across the room to yet another man.

"Oh, I do, Giovanni. Finally, this plan will come to fruition." Ghetsis grinned, and his eyes sparked in a way that could make people flinch. Although relatively normal looking on the outside, Ghetsis was often given away by his eyes.

"We shall take the girl. Touko, you said her name was? Your…son appears fond of her. And she knows how to communicate. We can use her, and her knowledge, until Natural decides to come along and rescue her, as the good in his little heart will instruct him. And then we have them both…and the liberation of Pokemon will truly start. Who is it in Ecruteak you have connections towards? Morty, that weak-hearted Gym Leader? Use his Gengar, have him lure them." The chuckle, again, from Giovanni. He clasped his hands together and sat up now, looking at Ghetsis.

"With this technology… it will take luring and torture, Giovanni, but you're a brilliant, brilliant man. Their knowledge and this technology paired? The Pokemon will listen! They'll break free! The masses will believe us and the Pokemon will trust us. They will be liberated…or so they believe. They will become ours. And then by the region…so will the world. Oh, this teaming of Plasma and Rocket was brilliant."

"That, it was." Giovanni grinned, a very demeaning look.

After the destruction of Team Plasma by the pesky child Touko and her little friends, Ghetsis had fled as well. Kanto was his destination, where he met up with Team Rocket thugs who attempted to rob him. Upon royally throttling them and being taken to Giovanni, the two quickly realized their likenesses and differences…and hatched a plan for control. Ghetsis was unrecognizable through any region, ditching his large cloak for a simple pale button-up shirt and black slacks showing off a well-kept, muscled figure, and decently short green hair (his only real recognizable feature anymore). He blended in well, occasionally speaking with the damn peasants, planting seeds of doubt here and there into Pokemon lovers' minds. And with N and Touko right in their hands… the plan was indestructible.

* * *

><p>The pair spent the night in Ecruteak, in the Pokemon Center. They were both up early the next morning- old habits die hard- and Touko felt incredibly rested, hopping about and ready to start the day. She sat impatiently, awaiting N, and as he walked out of his own room, she rushed over. "So, what to do today?" A childish grin captured her face, cerulean eyes sparkling, and N couldn't resist laughing through a yawn at such excitement.<p>

"I would like for us to meet some of my… friends here. Are you intending on taking the Gym Challenge of Johto, Touko?" N asked, tilting his head to the side a bit. Touko shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure yet, to be honest. I'd really like to explore more. This region is so different." She answered.

"Well I've a friend here- many friends, really- who can tell you a bit about Johto, its History, and the Gym Challenges, if you so wish to take part in them." As N spoke, Touko's eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together.

"Who? C'mon then, let's go! I'd love to meet them!" She could barely contain her excitement, pulling N by his wrist out the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy's laugh followed them well out the door.

"The Kimono Sisters, first. The Evolutions of Eevee- you are interested in those, are you not?"

"Oh, yes!" Touko was very intrigued by them… but really, who wasn't these days? Science this, Science that. Evaluate Eevee's genetic makeup and DNA and… raise the damn Pokemon, evolve it into what it wants to be evolved into. Simple. But the Scientists made it difficult.

"Each sister has one of the Evolutions. Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Umbreon and Espeon." N informed her as they walked. Meganium and Emboar were following behind, chattering to each other quietly and snickering. Well, Touko was pretty positive it was snickering.

"What about Glaceon and Leafeon?" She asked.

"They are not indigenous to Johto. They were initially discovered in Sinnoh- and evolved by two natural stones in two different areas of the region. Their discovery is fairly newer, actually."

Touko looked over at N while they walked, entranced. He was so.. mature, so collected and knew far too much. It was unreal. She never could think of the young man as an enemy, but now, she wondered how they were never quite friends. Without Ghetsis shoving his fake ideals down N's throat, he was so pleasant and so intelligent and normal.

N stopped and looked at Touko with concern. "Hmm? Why did you stop walking?" He asked, stepping towards her. She blinked.

"Oh. I didn't realize I did." She laughed awkwardly, bringing a hand up to brush a stray strand of hair away from her forehead. N gave her a soft smile and continued walking, until the came to the Dojo. Touko paused, but N beckoned her inside with him.

After that, the day was a whirlwind of new and incredible things. She got to know the Kimono Sisters, who moved with such grace and beauty it made Touko jealous. They all looked incredibly similar, and each had a different Eeveelution. And when they danced, oh, it took Touko's breath away… although she couldn't help but glance at N occasionally, and mentally smirk when she noticed one sister's attempts at flirting wasn't going over so well. Then she mentally slapped the mental smirk off her mental face.

Then, one sister invited Touko to try to dance. Blushing furiously, she declined, but was pulled onto the stage despite her protests. Step by step, she was taken through a simple dance, one they said was based off of the beauty of Water types as they swam through the water. It wasn't long before the lulling motion caught on and Touko swirled about with the sisters, feeling graceful and beautiful. She looked down at N and he was smiling, causing a blush to burn on Touko's face and… lo and behold, she face planted.

After that, they went and got lunch from an older woman who cooed over N and Touko as if they were her children. She told Touko of how her children were older now, and she had only had a granddaughter who died from an infected Houndour bite, and that her only son (although she had a daughter) also died, although by a boat accident caused by a group of Tentacool lead by an angry Tentacruel. "It's so nice to get company. And my, Natural, it is nice to see you with such a nice lady." She winked at Touko. "N never has any ladies with him."

N's face tinged pink and he looked down studiously at his food as Touko sputtered for a response.

And after lunch, N took her to meet Morty.

Morty was an unimposing man, and for a Ghost-type Gym leader, he was very…kind, sweet and handsome. Blonde hair and donning a lot of purple, he was tall, even taller than N (but Touko figured it wasn't that tall, she was a bit short). He greeted N heartily, and turned to Touko with one eyebrow raised. "N with a girl? Never thought I'd see the day. I was beginning to wonder if he swung towards men…or Pokemon." There was an awkward pause in which Touko's eyes grew to the size of saucers, and then Morty began to laugh. It was a throaty, real laugh and Touko soon found herself laughing as well. N, too, despite his embarrassment. "I'm only kidding." He said. "So, Touko, what brought you here?"

Touko stopped laughing, furrowing her brows. "N didn't tell you my name…and how do you know I'm not from Johto?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Finally got out of my writing funk today and took the day to thoroughly map more of the story! Updates will be coming rapidfire until I hit another block, which hopefully will NOT be any time soon. I don't think it will!**  
><strong>It's been so long, and for that, I apologize. For now, ENJOY!<strong>

**WHO IS EXCITED FOR BLACK AND WHITE TWO!?**  
><strong>I'm <strong>_**MOVING TO JAPAN**_** soon so I'm fucking thrilled**

* * *

><p>Morty balked, his cheeks reddening and his eyes widening just a tiny bit, almost imperceptibly. He sputtered for a moment before speaking. "Many people have heard about you! You won the League and turned down the chance to be the Champion in Unova," It wasn't a complete lie, but N saw through it, though Touko visibly relaxed.<p>

"Shall we?" Morty asked, pulling out a Pokeball. Touko smirked and nodded. The battle commenced, although it was quick and slightly messy, despite Morty being a well-renowned Gym Leader. Misdreavus was first, and despite having a bit of a hard time, Emboar took him out with a powerful flamethrower. Haunter after, and Touko easily took him out as well. Then Gastly, and Emboar fainted. Touko quickly tossed Scrafty's pokeball, and the saggy-pantsed Pokemon popped out with a glare. Scrafty was quickly cursed, but retaliated with Brick Break, followed by Bite, and Gastly fainted. Touko won quite easily. But something felt… off. Before she could vocalize, N stepped up.

"Where is Gengar?" He asked coolly, and something about his expression sent anxiety prickling down Touko's spine as she began patting Scrafty, before pulling him back into his Pokeball. She looked up, and Morty's face had gone so white, he looked like more of a ghost than his own Pokemon.

"Tell me," N's voice was passive, but his eyes were hard.

Morty stuttered, but no real words came out, until finally, with a great gasp, he choked out words that sent Touko into a near panic.

"They're… they're watching. I need Gengar back!"

"Who? Who's watching?" Touko demanded frantically.

"I can't say any more. I've already said too much," Morty looked ashen. He had the defeated look of a man who had lost his love. In a sense, he had. When he lost Gengar.

N had been silent, arms crossed. He looked up, impassive. "Let us go, Touko."

Touko cocked her head. "But-"

"Let us go." N repeated, the same even voice. Touko nodded, and went to look at Morty, who was already turned around and returning to the back of his Gym.

"Good luck," Touko called. Morty didn't respond. Touko followed N silently as they first healed Emboar and Scrafty, and then headed out of Ecruteak, down route 37, towards the way of Violet City.

* * *

><p>Through the spyglass, a high-tech hidden camera Ghetsis and Giovanni planted and manipulated around, they saw the entire exchange.<p>

Furious wasn't the word to describe Giovanni. Enraged was closer- but still not a vile enough word to describe the venomous look on his face and the lava boiling in his gaze. "Ghetsis," Giovanni's voice was tight, and the man snapped to attention. Giovanni hardly waited before continuing, "Get Trainer J65 to set up the Poacher Trap. Have his Poketch play the Happiny signal, and have him lead Happiny into the trap."

Ghetsis nodded, and got on his assignment, calling the young trainer, Joey. He relayed the information quickly and efficiently, and the young trainer listened and responded, although shakily. Soon, the trap was set. Youngsters were the easiest to fool. Always.

Ghetsis and Giovanni would prevail, and the Pokemon would be theirs.

* * *

><p>Touko and N walked at a slow pace, eerily silent for a while, until pained, garbled cries in the distance caught both of their attention.<p>

"What is that?" Touko asked, but N was already racing ahead, a near-panicked look on his face. She followed him, Emboar close by her side and Meganium up ahead with N. The cries soon grew louder, and a small, struggling, wailing pink ball of fluff was thrashing around ahead.

"Hap- happiiii! NI! HAPPINY!"

Touko's blood turned to ice. The little Happiny was in a trap. It was polished metal and the edges were dull, but hinged and had her caught by her tiny feet and a small bit of the lower part of her body. It was clearly a Poke-Poacher trap, used to capture Pokemon who were then killed for body parts for trade on the Black Market.

N was already crouching, and he called Touko, who rushed up to help. It was holding Happiny tightly, and Touko grabbed one edge while N grabbed the other. Emboar rushed up and leaned over, snagging it, while Meganium did the same on N's side. They pulled, and with the help of their Pokemon, the trap made a creaking noise and a snap, and flew open, leaving Happiny standing free, but still panicked.

"Are you okay?" Touko asked, reaching out to brush the Happiny's mussed fur.

_I'm bruised! I'm bruised! But okay, in general, I think. Thank you thank you!_ The Happiny spoke quickly, with a childlike voice. Touko beamed, thrilled that the small, good-luck Pokemon was alright. N looked the same, relief spelled out so clearly on his features, it could have been written in permanent marker. Before any other words could be said, Happiny bounded off hurriedly, calling out loudly. Touko assumed, in search of her mother.

"Why did you do that?"

A voice made Touko jump, and she turned to face a young, brown-haired Trainer. She glanced sideways at N, who was suspiciously eyeing the Trainer.

"She was hurt," N replied.

"These Pokemon are brought to harm and peril by us. The Trainers, the Owners._ Freedom lurks where enslavement ends._" His voice was strange, clipped and almost robotic, and before Touko had time to process what he had said, the kid was already walking off at a fast pace. Something about that statement seemed disturbingly familiar.

"What in the world…" She muttered, but a hissing noise next to her made Touko turn sharply to N. His hands were clenched into fists, and she could easily see that he was digging his nails into his palm, small pinpricks of blood forming. Meganium had backed away worriedly, and Touko shooed Emboar towards Meganium. She stepped forward. N's face was red and his eyes were narrowed. She had never seen N angry. With his calm demeanor, she had never even though he could be angry.

"N…? Are you okay?" Touko asked hesitantly. N didn't respond, and didn't look at her. She shuffled closer, looking up at him. He shook his head, but didn't say anything. He was rigid with anger. Touko furrowed her brows, concerned.

"N, please… it'll be okay," She murmured, but when he didn't respond she reached up and hugged him, her arms around his neck, pulling his leanly muscled body against hers and pressed her cheek into the crook of his neck. N gasped, pulling Touko closer, and murmuring something she couldn't quite hear. Touko pulled back and looked up.

"What'd you sa-" She was cut off abruptly by N leaning down and pressing his lips to hers in a gentle, sweet kiss that made her entire body feel warm and floaty. She gripped him tighter with her arms, her body falling against his perfectly. Faintly, in the background, she could hear Meganium and Emboar.

_I knew it! Known it for years!_

_It was bound to happen, Emboar._

_Isn't it sweet?_

_It is, good to see him all happy for once._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: WARNING, RATED M. SMUT IS IN THIS CHAPTER. Sweet smut, but smut nonetheless.**  
><strong>I interrupt your plot for sex!<strong>  
><strong>Haha don't worry, I'm updating tomorrow too with more plot bunnies. x]<strong>

* * *

><p>When N pulled away, he looked as shocked as Touko felt. "I am sorry, Touko…" He apologized, green eyes wide, but his hands were still loosely holding her waist, sending pinpricks of electricity racing through Touko.<p>

"No- no, N, there's nothing to apologize for."

"It was very inappropriate of me to do that," He responded, but his hands did not move.

"Why would you say that?" Touko asked, tilting her head to the side. She saw as N swallowed hard, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

"There was no reason for me to have done that," N answered. He was so polite, it drove her crazy.

"There's always reason behind a kiss," Touko said carefully. She hadn't ever really had a boyfriend- she and Cheren had tried the dating thing, and fooled around quite a bit at one point. Lots of kissing and petting. It didn't take them long to realize that they were definitely not intended to be together. But with N, it felt so different.

"What do you mean?" Despite how much N had grown up, apparently there were still some things he didn't quite understand.

"You've never kissed a girl?"

"No! Why would I do that? Walking around and just kissing girls is impolite, is it not?" He looked shocked that such a thing was even suggested, and Touko couldn't help but giggle.

"I mean- you've never been with anyone? At all? No kissing or touching or… anything?" Part of her was surprised, N was a handsome, sweet man. The other part understood. He was awkward, sweet and intelligent, and that often threw girls off.

N shook his head. "I have had females ask me for a… date. I always declined."

"Why?"

"I would not take a woman out, to lead her on. It is rude," N answered, almost nonchalantly.

Touko shook her head. "What made you kiss me, then?"

Pale pink spots burned on N's cheeks. "I do not know."

"What did it feel like, to you?"

"I… it felt very nice. Your lips are soft, and you smell good," He was embarrassed and blushing, and Touko found it thoroughly endearing. She smiled, but before she could say anything, N continued. "I enjoyed it. I would like to do it again- but I would not want to disrespect you. Or hurt you."

Touko's heart nearly leapt into her chest. She looked up at N, blue eyes meeting green, and saw the same emotions reflected back to her. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. N made a noise of surprise, his eyes widening.

"T-touko- wh-what…" He gasped, and she grinned.

"Are you really that nervous to have a girl so close?"

"Not a girl. You," He said, ever so calm. Touko felt her heart jump again, her stomach fluttering with Butterfree. She breathed deeply, and then pressed her lips to his. A small noise was pulled from the back of N's throat, and his hands circled her waist, pulling her closer. She instinctively pressed her hips against his, fire spreading through her veins. The kiss grew heated, but N didn't take it forward, so Touko took it upon herself. She parted her lips, lightly brushing N's with her tongue. He gasped a bit, and copied Touko. He was so awkward, and so sweet about it. Cheren had been very forceful, not harmful, but forceful, and Touko didn't enjoy that even a quarter of as much. She moaned back in her throat and N's hands began rubbing small circles on her lower back.

But far too soon, he pulled away. "Is… is this okay? I don't-"

"N, I would tell you if this wasn't okay,"

"But I have never…" He gestured, and Touko saw for the first time ever, that N didn't know what to say. He was actually flustered. She couldn't help but laugh softly.

"I have. Well- I haven't gone all the way. But I certainly have done a good bit, N, and I would tell you… if you're uncomfortable, though…"

"No!" N answered hastily, and then dropped his eyes in embarrassment. Touko rolled her eyes.

"N," She said softly. He looked back at her, and kissed her again. She rocked her hips against his innocently, and N made a strange noise against her lips, pressing his hips to hers. His Poketch was sticking against her waist- she groaned when she realized that there was no way that was a Poketch, and her hands drifted to his hair, lazily playing with it.

"T-touko…" N pulled away again, his eyes drifting across her face, and his hand soon following, brushing across her cheekbones and her nose, and lightly touching her lips.

"Ah…" She moaned as her eyes fluttered closed. "Wh-what?"

"We are still outside," He said. She blinked, getting her bearings back. He was right, of course.

"Should we head on to Violet City?"

"Yes. They… they have an Inn there. A new addition. I would like to spend some more time with you. Like… this."

Touko felt her face grow hot, but she couldn't wipe the silly smile off of her face. "Of course," She answered, without hesitation.

He stepped away, and gingerly clasped Touko's hand. He was so innocent.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a bit, until Touko remembered before their kiss. "Oh- N… what was that Youngster talking about?"

N started, and then sighed. "It was something Ghetsis often said."

Fear struck Touko right in the heart. "He's… back, isn't he?"

"I believe so. So we must figure out something to do about it. But… I want… time with you, first. Just for a bit. If that is alright?"

Touko nodded. "It's more than alright." Anything to keep his mind off of this, even if for a bit, Touko thought.

The trip to Violet City was silent otherwise, their Pokemon following them dutifully, although whispering to each other. Touko made a point to ignore it, and N seemed as though he didn't notice it.

"N?" Touko asked.

"Yes?"

You've never had a girlfriend?"

"No," N shook his head, but chuckled.

"So… why the sudden interest in me?"

He looked at her intently as they walked, his head tilting. "I have always had such an interest in you. You are unique. You love Pokemon in a way many do not, you are wise. And you are also beautiful."

Touko flushed as red as a Voltorb. "Always?"

"Since the ferris wheel. You caught my attention. But when I left Unova, I decided it was not meant to be. Yet here you are, in Johto, next to me. Although with my Father back in action, things are certainly going to get serious." His voice was soft as he spoke of Ghetsis, and he squeezed Touko's hand. "Are you truly… interested in me?"

"Don't be stupid, N. I am. I have been for a while- I just figured you were, I dunno, asexual. I thought you had no sex drive or interest in people romantically."

"Typically, I do not. It is just you. There is something special about you, Touko."

They lapsed into silence again, both lost in their own thoughts. Soon, they neared Violet City. Touko's brain was jumping, from knowing Ghetsis was back and the danger that brought, to… whatever was about to happen with N. They were so distracted, they nearly ran into the old woman standing in their path. Instinctively, Touko let go of N's hand.

"Hello, ma'am," N greeted with a nod.

"Your Father would like a word with you," The stooped old woman said in a voice that sounded like a Murkrow's squawk. She had long, black, salt-and-pepper hair and her face was wrinkled so much that her eyes were nearly invisible.

"What?" N was dumbstruck.

"Goldenrod city, in two days." She responded. "In the Underground. Do not bring your Pokemon. Bring the girl. If you listen, no harm will come to you, yet." With that, she walked away.

* * *

><p>The Spyglass allowed Ghetsis and Giovanni to see the entire romantic exchange between Ghetsis' son and the Touko girl. Ghetsis was boiling, angry.<p>

"Get. Him. To. Me." Ghetsis snarled. Giovanni looked at Ghetsis through narrowed eyes, his eyebrows raised.

"Ghetsis…" Giovanni warned.

"Change of plans," Ghetsis responded, his fists clenched at his side. "Have Merian find them and deliver the message that I want to see him in Goldenrod, the Underground, in two days. There, I will lure him, find out what I can. Play the ever-loving Father. Fool the fool. As they are leaving, we will take the girl,"

Giovanni looked mildly impressed. "Will we keep an eye on them until then?" He asked, and Ghetsis nodded. Giovanni hit a 'call' button on the large Computer, and gave Merian the instructions. "I must say, Ghetsis… Your intelligence is far higher when you're angry." Giovanni mused in a low voice.

Ghetsis glared at him. "N cannot have total freedom. Love will give him total freedom."

Giovanni nodded. "As it did to Silver."

* * *

><p>They made it to the Inn, a simple brick building decorated with lovely flowers on the outside that drew Butterfree to them. It had 12 rooms, and the two young Trainers got the rooms closest to the back. They made their way down a long hallway, swiped the Card Key and opened the door. One bed- of course.<p>

"Alright, Emboar, you're going up for a bit… alright?" Touko said softly to her Companion Pokemon. Emboar nodded, smoke curling from her nose, and Touko pressed the button on Emboar's Pokeball, the light flashing out and returning Emboar.

"Meganium, would you like to explore?" He asked. Meganium shook his head. N shrugged. "Pokeball?" He asked, and Meganium crowed it's name. In a flash of red light, the Pokemon was comfortably in his Pokeball.

"I'm going to shower." Touko said, and ducked into the bathroom. She turned the water on hot, let it heat up and climbed in, relaxing in the warm spray of the water as she bathed, washing her hair and shaving, taking her time until the water began to cool. She toweled off, got dressed and walked into the room, her damp hair down, and sticking to her neck and face. N gaped at her.

"What?" She asked.

"N-nothing," The man stammered, standing. "I'll shower now." He got to the bathroom before Touko could warn him of the water being cold. But the water came on, and only a few minutes later, n was out of the shower.

He had ditched his shirt and pulled his hair from its ponytail. Touko gasped, her eyes roaming over his bare torso. He was more well-built than she had believed, his muscles defined, but not overly so. He had no hair on his chest, and water still clung to his skin.

"What?" N asked, concerned. Touko groaned.

"Do you not see what you're doing?"

"What? Am I hurting you somehow? I am sorry, Touko!"

She sighed in exasperation, wanting to laugh. "N, come here." He obliged, and Touko reached up, pulling the man on top of her, and capturing his lips in a kiss. N used one arm to prop himself up. He was a quick learner. He trailed one finger down her neck, across her collarbone, and Touko shuddered, moaning. She lifted her hips up into his, and N lightly tugged her lower lip with his teeth. Touko's hands found his hair, and lightly fisted in them, holding him close to her.

N's hand drifted lower, but never went under her shirt. It lazily dragged across her breasts, and she could feel him touching even through her bra. She arched her back, and N pulled away, looking surprised.

"Wh-what?" Touko asked, breathless. N blinked, and Touko realized his innocence. She scooted out from under him and grabbed her shirt by the edge, pulling it off of her and tossing it to the ground. She wore only a simple black bra, and N looked as if he was going to faint.

"It's okay, N. You have my permission to touch me. " She tried to soothe.

"I… do not know what to do."

"Do what you want."

N studied her for a moment. She was pale, unmarred by scars. Her stomach was flat, her breasts perky. Her nipples were a soft, rosy color. He could see the curve of her hips- and it was sending sensations through his body that N wasn't used to feeling. He slowly pushed her into a laying position on the bed, straddling her by the waist. His mossy eyes roamed her body, and he licked his lips again. He trailed his fingers from her neck to her collarbone to her breasts, and Touko let out a tiny moan. The lightest touch sent electricity into her veins, had her stomach in a frenzy. N looked pleased, and slipped his hand under the cup of her bra. Touko's eyes rolled back, the pleasure immense as he brushed over her nipple.

"Can I remove it?" He asked, and Touko nodded, arching herself off the bed so N could reach her bra. It was a zip back, and he quickly unzipped it, Touko discarding it off the bed with her shirt. N looked at her in wonder, and she laid back down. He began to gingerly kiss her, following the same path his fingers had, before capturing her nipple in his mouth. A surge of pleasure washed through Touko.

"Oh… N…" She groaned, shifting her thighs together. Her body was so desperate for friction, a feeling Touko had never had before. N's tongue flicked across her nipple, and he brought a hand up to play with the other. Touko suddenly grabbed his hand, pushing it down the flat, lightly muscled expanse of stomach, and urging him even lower. N's eyes widened.

"A-are you sure, Touko? I do not want-"

"Please," Touko gasped, the heat between her legs begging to be touched, now. N slipped his fingers under the waistband of her shorts and lower, lightly touching her wet core. Touko rolled her hips, a light plea leaving her parted lips. N stopped, and Touko nearly whined until she saw him moving down, unbuttoning her shorts and pulling them down her legs, tossing them to the side. The shorts were so tight, she typically didn't wear underwear, and N looked slightly pleased.

He trailed one finger through the wetness and Touko groaned again. N looked almost amazed.

"Y-you are beautiful, Touko…" He murmured. Touko felt taken by emotion as he spoke. No man had ever looked at her or spoken to her in that way that N did.

"Th-thank you," She stammered. N smiled at her, before dipping his head down, and kissing from hip to hip, and then lower. He lightly brushed her clit with his lips, and Touko cried out, jerking her hips. She wanted to laugh at the shocked look on N's face.

"Tongue…" She managed to gasp out. N actually smirked, darting his tongue out and tracing a circle around her clitoris. He seemed thoughtful for a moment, and moved downwards, dragging his tongue up from her wet core to the bundle of nerves.

"You taste good," He said softly. She could feel the pleasure curling in her belly, begging for a release, as N licked across the nerves again before beginning to suck. Touko nearly screamed as her orgasm crashed over her nearly immediately, and she was white for a few moments. Her body jerked under N, and all she could think to say was his name. As the pleasure subsided, Touko was left panting, and N was staring at her.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No… You gave me an- uh… an orgasm," She silently prayed that he knew what that was. He grinned.

"Good."

Touko blinked, and propped herself up. N moved to sit next to her, and the girl smirked, pushing him down and quickly yanking his pants and boxers off. He was hard, his length almost reaching his bellybutton. Touko gasped. Cheren had been thick, but not long by no means. She leaned down, licking up his length and sucking the tip, wet with precum, into her mouth.

N's breath left him, the pleasure cancelling out his brain's normal function. His eyes rolled backwards and he reached for Touko, grabbing her hair and instinctively pushing her further down on his cock. She obliged, much to his thrill. Her head was slowly bobbing up and down, switching between sucking, and lazily stroking him with her tongue. N's toes were curled, and he had the strangest urge… to literally flip Touko over and fuck her brains out. He moaned breathlessly, his release building up torturously slowly.

"Touko… please…" N nearly whined, taken aback at his own words. He hadn't meant to speak. He felt vibrations as Touko laughed, and switched speed. She grasped his base in one hand, moving the hand below her mouth. N was making small, breathy noises and bucking against her, desperately.

"T-touko, I'm… I'm going to-" Touko pulled back just as he came, his seed spurting onto her neck and face. Touko giggled, and looked around, pulling a towel from the floor and wiping her face off. She was surprised to find that N was still hard. Even more surprised when he pulled her forcefully to him and flipped her over, straddling over her.

"Is this…okay?" He asked, his member brushing against her entrance. She nodded, speechless. She had never had sex, nor had N. She had expected this to be awkward, at least a little, but N was quick to respond to her body, and she had experience from being with Cheren.

Slowly, N inched his way into her, stretching her. Touko cried out, tears pricking her eyes as he tore her hymen. He stopped, but she shook her head, urging him on.

"It's okay, it's okay. You just took my… virginity. It tears. Don't worry." She said breathlessly, and N pressed forward, filling her up. She held his shoulders for a moment, willing him not to move. He was twitching a bit, breathing hard. Her body began to adjust, and Touko nodded. "I'm alright."

N pulled back out of her, and thrust again. This time, it was different. Touko's eyes rolled backwards at the pleasure that shot through her, and lifted her hips. They soon found a rhythm, picking up the pace between them, their sighs, gasps and moans filling the room. N's thrusting soon became erratic, and he murmured something Touko couldn't make out as he hit that spot inside of her that made her orgasm. She cried out, loudly, and N felt her clenching and releasing rapidly around his cock, and he came, releasing his seed and jerking with no rhythm.

"Touko… Touko!" He groaned, before finally lowering his weight comfortably. They were both sweaty, panting and exhausted.

"Was this… okay?" N asked.

Touko rolled her eyes. "Yes, N."

"Touko… I sincerely care for you. I would not want to do anything to hurt you."

"Thank you, N," Touko said, touched. She kissed him gently, just brushing his lips with hers. "But we should get… cleaned up. I'd like to hop in the shower- do you want to, uh… join me?"

N looked baffled, but nodded as they both got up off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Touko couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going to change now, but for some reason, she was not very concerned.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay so it has been a LONG time- a bit over a year I think. Long story short, I didn't move to Japan (sad fucking face), instead moved to the NE part of the US. I was pregnant, I now have a near 5 month old son, so obviously having the time to write has been difficult! But hopefully I can get back into it and finish this story. For y'all who have read before and come back for more, I love you. For new readers, hello and enjoy!

* * *

><p>The following morning, long before dawn, Touko stirred, shifting. Her neck was sore from sleeping awkwardly against N's arm all night. She gasped as she realised he was awake and watching her.<p>

"Good morning." The young man said. "May I kiss you?"

Touko laughed and rolled her eyes, rolling over to kiss him softly. Quickly, N deepened the kiss, pressing himself to her. She could feel him, already hard, against her leg. She giggled. Best to just go along with it.

Close to an hour later the two finally got up, pulling on clothes and gathering their things. As they left the Inn, the owner made a teasing comment about their noise the previous night. Despite the happenings of the night, there was still the scent of danger in the air, and the urgency to make it to Goldenrod. Which was exactly what they were doing. They set out down Route 36, dodging requests for battles with their Pokemon in tow. It didn't take long before Touko caught a young Hoothoot who hadn't quite settled in for the day. The sun was barely peeking over the Horizon, though, so it certainly didn't surprise either of them.

After a bit of walking, N moved closer to Touko, grasping her hand loosely.

"I enjoyed you, last night." He said softly. Touko glanced over, beaming.

"The feeling is mutual." She responded, and the smile that graced his lips made her heart flutter all over again.

"I have never... well. You know I have never been intimate with a woman. But I have never felt this way for anyone before, Touko. I care for you, strongly. You've always been an interest, but I have never known romanticism until now. Thank you." The words leaving his lips made Touko blush, and want to cry because of the raw honesty. She was at a loss for words. "You do not have to say anything, Touko. Don't worry." He assured her. "Your expression says more than words." He stopped walking momentarily to bend down and kiss her gently.

"Are we... together?" Touko choked out, the question making her cheeks burn.

"Is that what you would like?"

"Is that what _you_ would like? She retaliated.

"I would like for you to be mine, yes. If it would please you." She nodded, and N added, "Then yes."

Through the rest of the lovely voyage, they made small talk, stories from the past few years. N once had to chase down an angry Mankey, and was so upset that he had to literally pin the Pokemon to the ground to reason with it that he nearly shed tears. It was so endearing, Touko couldn't help but laugh as she recounted the time she was helping a farmer round up his escaped Mandibuzz and it fought her so hard that it had lifted her off the ground, dropping her 4 miles away.

It was well past dark when they entered Goldenrod City, finding an inn by what a sign said was an old, closed down bike shop. They paid for a room there for the night, and the lodging even offered an off-room for Pokemon, which their teams reveled in as the two Trainers settled down, still sharing stories and joking softly.

"Touko?" N asked, as she was beginning to doze off after a shower and a large, vegetarian dinner.

"Hmmm?" She stirred sleepily, cerulean eyes blinking open.

"I would like to make love to you, one day."

Touko blushed again, her face turning as red as a Pawniard under it's blades.

"I am thinking what we have done so far, has been... fucking."

Touko nodded. "I mean, not so much fucking, as just... sex."

"And making love would be different."

"Yes, N."

"So one day, I would like to." He kissed her again, draping one arm over her bare torso. The last thought on Touko's mind before drifting off was what it would be like.

And the morning came all too soon. It was time to go to the Underground. N woke up tense, and Touko tried to kiss his worries away, but nothing seemed to work. He was tense, his face flushed. And more than anything, he appeared frightened. The Innkeepers had agreed to let the Pokemon remain, despite Touko's insistence to not listen and bring them anyway.

"Touko, I cannot. I must listen. That's the only way for us to succeed in anything." Was N's final response, as they said goodbyes to their Pokemon (who protested strongly about being left behind) and wandered their way to the Underground. A place, N said, that was often bustling with activity... and was now abandoned. It was dark, few lights dotting the ceilings, but those that did only cast more shadows than brightness. Goosebumps pricked Touko's arms, and the damp chill in the air was freaking her out. N kept her close, their arms entwined.

"I will keep you safe." He promised as they walked, kissing the top of her head.

"I trust you." Touko responded softly. And she did. She rarely trusted anyone, but she definitely trusted N. Funny how a few days could change someone's entire life.

"Well, N, it appears as though you've found yourself a lover."

The voice was so cold and cruel, it was the vocal embodiment of steel left outside in a blizzard. Touko nearly jumped out of her skin. She hadn't heard that voice in so long- how could she have forgotten it? Ghetsis stepped out of the shadows, wearing a completely different getup than what she first saw him in. His hair, identical in color to N's, was sheared short, and he wore a white button-up and black slacks, muscles that she didn't know he had well-defined. She had previously thought he was a large-set man.

"A lover... you could say as much." N's reply was cold, a tone she hadn't ever heard. He kept a possessive grip on her.

"Love makes you weak, Natural. You should know that." Ghetsis threw the word love like it was a rotten piece of meat found in his meal.

"That is what you believe."

"Nonetheless, Natural, we need to speak." Ghetsis said, stepping closer. He had a grin on his face that chilled Touko to the bone, while N stood as stoic as a stone. "You've fallen in with Trainers and their way, and lost your path in life. I would like to extend the invitation for you to rejoin me, and truly liberate Pokemon."

A sneer crept onto N's face, making him look so cruel he nearly mirrored his father. It made Touko uncomfortable. "Never."

"I give you warning, now, if you refuse it will be your biggest regret. You wouldn't want a thing to happen to your pretty little pet, now would you?" Ghetsis sneered, stepping closer and extending a hand to caress Touko's face. She snatched away, his clammy hands sending shockwaves of disgust through her body, strong than a direct shock from a Pikachu. N shifted quickly, his movement jerky, to stand partially in front of Touko.

"Do not touch her. Do not harm her." His voice was low, nearly a growl. Ghetsis laughed, a hearty, bemused laugh, echoing in the corridors.

"I'll do as I please. I take it you're not going to join me, then?"

"No."

"Then leave." Ghetsis said, as he turned away.

N looked at Touko, bewildered, but held her closer and they continued walking forward to the entrance at the other end of the underground. A few steps away from the final light before the exit, three pairs of hands grabbed Touko in various places around her body. She let out a gut wrenching scream as her arm was snatched violently from N's grip.

"N!" She wailed, the arms roughly handling her, yanking her away down the corridor. She began fighting, thrashing about and screaming bloody murder before a cold cloth clamped down over her mouth and nose. The last thing she heard was a scream from N and a thunk, him running to her, reaching to her... before the scent of the cloth became overpowering, muffling her words... muffling her brain... muffling her... everything was dark.

Ghetsis smirked, speaking into his headpiece.

"We have the girl."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm on a roll! Enjoy ;]

* * *

><p>When Touko awoke, it was cold. And she was strapped down to a table.<p>

"N? N?! NATURAL!?" She wailed, immediately beginning to thrash against the leather binds that held her. A pinprick in her arm, and the world became woozy again before going black.

She awoke again, and this time... just looked around. Her clothes were still on, but she noticed a stiffness in her muscles that she couldn't get rid of because she was strapped down. "Why am I here?" Touko's voice was shrill, echoing in the damp room.

"Because you will take us away from the goal. Natural will not agree with you in the way. Harlot." Ghetsis' voice rose at her right, and she turned her head as far as restraints would allow.

"Harlot?" Touko rolled her eyes.

"Do not mock me." Ghetsis warned, his voice as sharp as a Seviper's fang.

"I will do as I please." Touko shot back. Her head jerked to the side as a sharp smack from her right met her cheek.

"You will not." A completely different voice, deeper and far more ominous, came from her right. "You will cooperate. N is coming today to.. discuss things."

"Who the fuck are you?" Touko rarely cursed, but she was pretty sure this was as good a time as any.

"My name is Giovanni."

Touko gasped. Even in Unova, they had heard of the deeds of Giovanni, boss of the elusive and terrifying Team Rocket. He had gone into hiding many years ago. And now, apparently, he had come out of hiding, and teamed with Ghetsis.

"Now. You will obey, you will listen to us, or you will pay. N is coming here and if you do not listen, you will lose your nearest and dearest, girl. The less you cooperate, the more you will suffer." Even the dullest of people could have seen the imminent threat in Giovanni's dark eyes as he circled her, calculating and sadistic. This man was dangerous. His hair was a medium brown, cut close to his head. His skin was tanned, and his dark suit immaculate. For an evil genius, he was well groomed. Touko laughed inwardly at her own humor in such a situation. Better than panicking, right?

"No." The young girl snarled. Lights flashed in front of her eyes, quickly accompanied with a horrid pain as Giovanni landed another blow, a 'crack' sounding in her nose. Warmth washed over the lower half of her face, and she tasted a sharp, coppery liquid on her lips. She let out a pained cry.

"Will. You. Cooperate." Giovanni repeated, firmly. A 'shhhnk' noise warned Touko of a weapon nearby. Something metallic. She shook her head. She would not give in.

The blade slid evenly down her exposed neck, a blinding line of pain. Too shallow to kill, but deep enough to cause Touko to wail in pain. "Nope." Touko ground out, squeezing her eyes shut to keep tears from falling, as Giovanni ripped her shirt off, bringing the blade down her stomach repetitively. Each cut broke her resolve a little more, she could feel the blood pouring down her belly.

"Cooperate." Giovanni hissed.

"Fine!" Touko finally cried, her voice cracking with a choked back sob.

"Good girl." Giovanni said, praising her as he would a young Pokemon for not peeing on the floor.

Yelling from outside the room caught Touko's attention. A loud sound, a thump and a bang. Ghetsis and Giovanni both turned towards what she assumed was the door, rage bubbling up to the surface of both faces, in different way's. Giovanni's eyes narrowed to slits, his teeth clicking and mouth becoming a straight line. Ghetsis' brows furrowed and his fists clenched. A dull yell entered the room and Giovanni marched over, pressing a button on the wall. The door opened, and there stood N.

"Give me Touko." He growled, his expression nearly identical to Ghetsis'.

"How did you get in here?" Ghetsis growled.

"When you love your Pokemon and tell that Pokemon that their friend has been taken, they will fight for their friend."

Giovanni sneered. "Pathetic."

"You would not understand." N hissed, mossy eyes flashing. "Did you harm her?" Touko stared at him, tears finally escaping, along with a sob. Ns head whipped towards her, and an irate growl rose from his throat.

"You... bastards." He whispered, striding across the room. Ghetsis made a move to block him, but in a flash, Emboar and Meganium both stepped forward, causing Ghetsis- apparently without Pokemon- to back away. Giovanni kept his distance. "I am taking her." N said, his voice level and emotionless as he leaned forward, quickly unbelting the leather straps. He wouldn't meet Touko's eyes. Emboar was howling with rage.

You HURT my TRAINER! He screeched, taking huffing steps to Giovanni. Giovanni laughed.

"Foolish Pokemon." He reached to lash out with the blade still in his hand and Emboar lunged to the side, snatching the blade and shoving Giovanni halfway across the room.

Do not touch me. He huffed, turning back to face N and Touko. N had her supported.

"We are leaving." He said, before turning back towards the door, helping Touko walk.

It was a long journey back to the inn, and N refused to answer any questions, essentially ignoring anyone. He helped bandage Touko's wounds, bringing her in to the local Pokemon Center after a few hours. Chansey healed her nose easily, Nurse Joy spraying an ointment and re-bandaging her other injuries.

"They won't heal immediately, but they'll heal quicker." She informed Touko, giving a sidelong glance at N.

"He didn't do it." Touko said. Nurse Joy shook her head sadly as the two got up to leave.

Back at the Inn, they were silent for a while. Touko laid, staring at the ceiling. She had asked the Pokemon, who had been hovering, to step into their area for a while.

"I am sorry." N said, finally breaking the silence. He shifted closer to her.

"Nothing to apologize for..."

"I got you into this."

"You got me out." She retorted.

"I couldn't agree with them. I couldn't go along with it. I had to get you out, Touko." His voice was earnest. "The anger I felt, is not something I have ever felt before. They took you from me, and I could not save you. I am sorry."

"You did save me." Touko pulled herself up, the pain essentially gone. Thank Arceus for modern medicine, and for healing Pokemon.

"Not soon enough." His hand brushed the bruise on her face. Touko leaned in, welcoming his touch.

"Plenty soon enough, N." She stated, trying to reassure them.

"But it was too easy. They were expecting me. This can not be the end."

Touko shook her head. "For now, please, let it be." She begged, her voice cracking. "Even if it's just for today, just let it be the end."

N looked at her, studied her face, oceanic gaze meeting forest. His face softened and he leaned into her, a quick, soft peck. Touko leaned into him, deepening the kiss, but N pulled away.

"Touko, I cannot." He said, voice hoarse. "I let you get hurt."

"N..." Touko sighed. "It isn't your fault." She reached up, brushing his face with her fingers. "I'm... shaken. But I'm okay. I mean. It's horrifying, N. And it hurt. But thanks to Chansey and Nurse Joy, the hurt isn't there so bad, and thanks to you, I'm safe." She leaned forward again, N meeting her halfway. His kisses were feather light, gentle and soft, and she sighed contentedly against his lips.

"But... I am sorry." He said again. "I am truly sorry."

"It's okay." Touko whispered. N stared at her, and then slowly kissed her nose, her bruises, her cuts. He moved down, raising her shirt, kissing along each cut left. Between each press of his lips, he whispered again, "Sorry."

"N..." Touko said, tears welling up in her eyes. He was so kind, so sweet. He looked alarmed as her tears spilled over.

"Touko, Touko what is wrong? Did I hurt you?" Touko shook her head, sniffling a little.

"You're just so kind to me." She sniffed, swiping at her eyes. N snuggled close to her, kissing her face slowly, over and over, before meeting her lips again. One hand caressed her hair, running his fingers through it, and Touko sighed contentment. The feeling was wonderful. His other hand cupped the side of her face, pulling her in and deepening the kiss.

N pulled away and gasped. Touko tilted her head to the side, silently questioning. "Touko..." N sounded baffled. "I feel for you in a way I've never felt for a human. It is like the feeling I get from my Pokemon, but far more. I want to protect you, to be here for you, to care for you." He paused. "Do I... love you?"

Touko shook her head. "Time will tell." She had no further answer.

* * *

><p>"It worked the way you wished?" Ghetsis asked Giovanni.<p>

"Perfectly." Giovanni answered with a smirk. "The chip is implanted."


End file.
